1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particular, to a memory device, a peripheral circuit thereof and a single-byte data write method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, a non-volatile memory has been widely used in an electronic apparatus. The non-volatile memory, for example a flash memory, is used to store information for the electronic apparatus, and the importance of a non-volatile memory to an electrical apparatus is increasing. However, due to the limitation of a non-volatile memory semiconductor structure, data is written to a non-volatile memory by a page rather than by a single byte, thus the write performance is affected.